Of Magic Scarves and Elves
by IrishLass
Summary: First person narritve.. hopefully not a Mary-Sue!! I hope not! anyway, Leggo comes to our world.. blah blah blah blah blah! R+R pweez! first post here!


AN: This is all one chapter as this is how I worked on it... my first one so naturally, it sucks! rated G of course as it isn't bad... so here you go please R+R as this is my first post!! so excited!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of Magic Scarves and Elves  
  
ch1  
  
  
  
One day, I was home alone and decided to build a snowman. First I needed some clothes for him so I went up to our attic and found an old hat, and even older broom, and an old dusty scarf that carried the letters L.G. on a floating green leaf. Since the scarf was so dusy I decided to put it in the washer while I built the snowman.  
  
It was when I came in to get the carrot and some coal that I thought to put it in the dryer. But I was amazed to find that it was completly dry and wrinkle free.  
  
"Who would own such a magical, fine scarf?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"I am the Portal to Middle Earth..." I heard in my head.  
  
"That's silly," I thought,"How could a little ready to wear scarf be a Portal to Middle Earth?"  
  
Nevertheless, I proceded to put it on the snowman. The sun was turning his a beautiful lavender hue as I looked at him.  
  
My parents would be home late.  
  
"Do I have enough time tonight to pravtice for my archery tournament in two days?"  
  
I answered my self by quickly grabbing up my bow and quiver, and flipping the switch for the backyard floodlights. Fitting an arrow beside my smowman, he startled me by asking if he could try.  
  
  
  
ch.2  
  
  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right beside you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To your left."  
  
As I turned, the snow crunched, and I beheld my snowman. I tried to hide my fear as I trained my arrow on him.  
  
"I was wondering if I could take a shot," he said,"Maybe have a conteast with you. I've been standing still so long, I need to strech."  
  
"E-e-excuse me," I stuttered in barely more than a whisper, for I was scared. My snowman didn't like the snowman I had made, yet I knew it was him for he had the fain lavender hue of the sunset over the even fainter colors he wore, green and brown, even his hair had the slightest hint of blonde, and his eyes, his eyes were the brightest thing about him being a breathtaking, icy blue color. Instead of the old broom I had given him, he now had a beautiful bow, and he didn't have his hat either, he had a quiver full of arrows on his back.  
  
"What is your name, stranger?" I asked trying to be brave but not quite making the cut.  
  
"Nimroth, you of all people should know my name, though I will not speak your true name."  
  
"How do you know that name!?" I demanded, curosity geeting the best of me,"That's Elven! No one here understands it."  
  
"Well, I'm not from here."  
  
"Oh, and, letme guess,"I said with a snicker," your're from Middle Earth! HAHA Ha ha a..."  
  
His look had changed from amusement to amazement and shock.  
  
"How did you know that!" he demdned when he could speak again.  
  
"I was being funny-laughing!"  
  
"Well, you were entirely right!"  
  
"You're not serious!"  
  
"Completly."  
  
"Suddenly I think I know you..."  
  
"Of course you do! We're partners in archery. Lla naa curucar," he revealed with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said faintly,"Will you tell me your name now?"  
  
ch.3  
  
"Of course, Lady of the waters," he cooed soothinly as I sat down on the crunchy snow,"I am Legolas Greenleaf, you archery partner, som of the Elven Archer King. Therefore, I am an Elf. You are one also. Nae saian luume', cormamin lindua ele lle. You do not wish to have your given Elvish name said aloud, so I will call you by your desired name, Nimroth, Lady of the waters..."  
  
"I know what it means!"  
  
"Alas I am sorry, I came here thinking that you would not remember anything."  
  
"You are forgiven friend, I now remember. Please tell me why you are here."  
  
ch.4  
  
  
  
"Your parents will be home soon, do not make them angry or they will not let you go to the tournament. Quel kaima. I will got you when ready."  
  
"Alright," I replied and went to bed.  
  
  
  
What sleep I go that night was filled with memories. I even had one about the scarf around Legolas' neck.  
  
I was awkened by a sharp rapping on my window. It was Legolas. He made signs fo rme to hurry. I found a note saying that my parents would me gone again all day and I ran out to meet him. I remebered my dream with the red and orange scarf and stared at it a minute.  
  
"Today I will tell you why I am here but firs. follow me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I followed him out of our yard and over a few fields until I couldn't see anybody and was sure they couldn't see us.  
  
"Now tell me why you are here."  
  
"I said I would tell you today not when today, but today," he retorted cooly.  
  
"Alright. Then why are we are here?"  
  
"Well, you need to practice and I need to tell you how I got here." he explained motioning to a neat pile on the ground, " I have verything you need, even food." He then pulled out of his pocket something wrapped in leaves.  
  
"You do remember where these are from?" he asked me worriedly.  
  
"Yes, they are from the Golden Woods of Lothlorien."  
  
"Yes these are-"  
  
"Lembas," I finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Right again!" he cheered.  
  
"Well, give me one. I didn't eat this morning.  
  
"Here," he offered me one.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Lle creoso"  
  
  
  
As I ate he took off the scarf and started to explain.  
  
"Do you remember anythinkg about this scarf?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, when we first became partners, You didn't want to be with me me you thought I was too stuck up being the son of a king. I didn't want to be with you because I thought everyons should like me, but I just said you had too much pride. But our Fathers made us and once we let our gaurd down we got to be really good friends. Before you left to come here you gave me this scarf you knew I was going to need it as a sorry I never gave you a chance maker-upper gift. I swore I'd make it up to you but I could never find the way.I am so silly. After you left I gave this to a friend saying,"Kwara sina ten'amin' . Unfortunatly he wethrene amin. (AIYA! Amin hiraetha, lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? Lle rangwa amin? Ok if you don't understand this you need to go the Elven Lingo file. This is all under the Compliments button, I'll tell you if this changes*wink*)  
  
I sent the scarf here because you took the time to stitch my intials in this leaf, and it is very important to me, so he couldn't get it and so I could keep an eyey on you it is a portal from Middle Earth to here. Follow me so far?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"But I never found the right way to make it up to you. Then I came here because Elrond sent message to Mirkwood asking my Father to send his greatest bowman to save a good friend's life. I knew it was you when I heard this message because you at least tried to be everyone's friend."  
  
"So you are here to save my life?"  
  
"Yeah," he said through bites of lembas. I started to sway.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?! Lle anta yulna en alu?! Lle anta amin tu?!"  
  
"Lle tela?" I asked in my native toungue not answering him.  
  
"Yes, I am finished."  
  
We had a little contest until it started getting really cold.  
  
"Let's go back." I said shivering.  
  
"Alright." he put his arm around me and kept me warm all the way back even though he was made of snow.  
  
ch.5  
  
"Why can't you tell me who is trying to kill me? I mean, I'm the one they are trying to kill whay can't I know?"  
  
"I was told not to."  
  
"It's just that simple for you isn't it?!"  
  
We were arguing about why he couldn't tell me the name of my enemy.He tried to comfort me by telling me everything else.  
  
"They are going to shoot you at the tournament and make it look like it was just a stray arrow."  
  
"And why are they doing this?"  
  
"Because you were loved by everyone, they are loved by no one."  
  
"How do you plan on saving me?"  
  
"I will shoot the arrow before it hits you, all you have to do is play afraid and pick up my arrow."  
  
"That won't be too hard..."  
  
A sudden thought came to me.  
  
"Why don't they just slit my throat in the middle of the night?" I only realizedI said this aloud when Legolas answered.  
  
"Because they think that that death is too good for you. You made them suffer too much to just have them discover you dead."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I told you, they themselves are not loved."  
  
"Now I have gathered that you didn't just come. I know were sent. But who did you get the instructions from?"  
  
"Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, and Gandalf."  
  
"Curse them! they gave you too many directions! Will I ever know the name of my attacker?"  
  
"Well, A'maelamin, I will take it up with them when we go back to Middle Earth."  
  
"You mean I get to go back?!"  
  
Ch. 6  
  
"Of course, you get to go back!" he said as he laughed at the look of shock on my face. "We will have to celebrate your past, present and future! Also, it is your Begetting Day."  
  
"But what will I do , what will I say more importantly!? I hardly remember any of my old friends!" I cried worriedly.  
  
"Vumadela, mankelle merna, amintua." his words comforted me.  
  
don't worry, if go with I'll help  
  
"Diolle. tanyfarnuva,"  
  
thank you. that will suffice  
  
"Llecreoso."  
  
you're welcome  
  
I saw we were almost home and that my parents weren't there yet. I went inside to check our answering machine. We had one message. It was my parents saying they wouldn't be home tonight but would be at my tournement for sure.  
  
"Quel," I thought. "Now Legolas and I can talk in private."  
  
good  
  
I came out to our yeard to find Legolas examining everything in my archery corner.  
  
"Mani naalle umien?" I asked him  
  
what are you doing  
  
"Mani naa tanya?" he asked pointing.  
  
what is that  
  
"Mani er?"  
  
which one  
  
"Tanya."  
  
that  
  
"Aiya, mankoille irma?"  
  
Oh. Why do you want to know  
  
"Amin have never seen it before."  
  
I  
  
"Aiya, it is a newer kind of bow. Amin don't like it. Amin like the old way better. Tell Amin more about  
  
oh I I I  
  
mellonamin in Middle Earth."  
  
my friends  
  
"Voronwer, you always mela you mellons so much!"  
  
loyal one loved friends  
  
Ch. 7  
  
"You had so many it's hard to name them all! I will give you your closest mellons essa. Numorgul,  
  
friends names  
  
Taradvial, Kinden and Linden are twin brother and sister, and I were really close to you. Mumorgul is smart but if you talk about something he doesn't care about he'll just grin and insult you. Now, Taradvial, he is kind and caring but strict and loving. he likes to find ways to get out of things. I must say, you never really clicked with all the other girls. You said they were too caught up in themselves, there being. You have a lot of boy friends. But you found one girl who you liked, Kinden. She was just like you. Sometimes she got jealous of you. But always forgave yer. Her younger brother Linden had--had still--has, love for you. He respected you so you respected him, but whenever he crossed the line you let him know. You have never yielded to anyone. I asked why once, but you just changed the subject. It wasn't until after I told you of my mela for you that you even hinted at it. You said: "Yallume, I have been waiting for this moment love at last  
  
a'amelamin." So I think you were waiting for me."  
  
"Yeah, I was!"  
  
"A! Id'i'ear ar'elenea!  
  
A, by the sea and stars  
  
"I was waiting for you to ask aminlava!"  
  
me to yield  
  
"why didn't you just ask amin?" he asked.  
  
me  
  
"Because, I thought that you didn't ask me because you didn't want to, rwalaer!"  
  
lusty one  
  
"Amin mela lle, lirimaer, beleger," he proclaimed!  
  
I love you. lovely one, mighty one.  
  
Ch. 8  
  
"Aminsinta," I answered sympatheticly at the hurt on his face. "That was then, this is now. It may change I know  
  
when we go back!" This seemed to cheer him up a bit  
  
"Miqulmin." I said suddenly, so suddenly that Legolas actually thought there was something wrong.  
  
kiss me  
  
"Lle tyava quel?"  
  
do you feel well  
  
"Uma! Mequlmin."  
  
yes kiss me  
  
Kissing Legolas was like kissing a rare, beautiful butterfly--soft and passionate. When we unlocked from our kiss, the first words he spoke were: "I want to know you inside out. I wanna lose some sleep.  
  
Amin n'rangwa edanea. Tell me about them."  
  
I don't understand these humans  
  
"Well, they are not all fair, like us..." I went on to tell him about you (yes, you humans!) I looked at my watch and decided to go to bed, but instead of going inside, Legolas showed me how to weave branches and make platforms without hurting the trees--for we are WOOD ELVES. That is what we slept on that night. I felt more rested than usual the next morning. Perhaps because that was where I belonged to sleep.  
  
ch. 9  
  
Today was the day for my achery tournament I realized as I rolled over and found the Lagolas was already cooking breakfast over an open fire.  
  
As I ate he gave me a few tips on shooting, I was glad he had such faith in me. I went up to my room get my uniform. When I came back, Legolas took off his scarf saying that I had to put it on and whe I got there to go to a secluded place, throw it in the air and he would appear. He disappeared as he handed the scarf to me, I heard the words floating on the breeze, 'Tenna telwen'. until later  
  
After I got there and checked in I went to my changing room, threw the scarf off and Legolas appeared.  
  
"Here's my plan," were the first words out of his silky mouth, "I'll stand behind the judges and pose as a beautiful snow-sculpture made for these tournaments." he held up his bow, "then after they shoot, I'll shoot the arrow!"  
  
"Then I'll go and grab your arrow and act scared."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, now leave so I can change."  
  
"Where will we meet?"  
  
"Here, I need to change anyway."  
  
"Alright," and he left.  
  
ch.10  
  
When it was my turn, I was so nervouse, I almost fell going up. I took a practice shot. Missed. I shot again. This time I hit the bullseye. I looked at the judges who nodded. As I aimed for my first shot, I calmed down some, shot, BULLSEYE!!! I glanced at Legolas, he winked, and, quick as lightning, he drew, fit an arrow, and shot. I heard the sickening crack as the two arrows met to my left. I let out a low wimper and ran over to get Legolas' arrow. I examined it as walked back to my spot. Then I looked at Legolas who flashed a warm smile at me, being he was made of snow it was quite amazing, I looked then back at the arrow, fit it and shot. I GOT THE MIDDLE BULLSEYE!!!!! The judges measured it and proclaimed me champion archer. I recieved the medal, then hurried back to my room to change. Legolas wasn't there so I changed. When he came in he wrapped me ing his arms and said nothing, but I could feel his words. We unlocked from the Elven embrace and he took off his scarf and said something in Elvish that I didn't understand and a portal opened.  
  
"Lle auta yeste'," he said.  
  
you go first  
  
We came out on a deserted room. I looked at Legolas, he was clad in royal attire, I then glanced at myself, I was in a pure white gown. There was a mirror in the room and I saw that I was now had perfect features.  
  
"Are we getting married?" I asked feeling that nothing could surprise me anymore.  
  
"Will you have me as your husband? The future lies in you hands, it is detholalle." he said on bending one knee and pulling a ring from his pocket. your choice  
  
ch.11  
  
"Uma!" I exclaimed as I kneeled in front of him and he placed th ring on my finger.  
  
yes  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see King Thranduil enter the room smiling.  
  
"Everything is ready!" he said joyously. We stood up, looked deeply into each others eyes as if making sure this is what we both wanted. A red carpet rolled out and Thranduil walked down it, and Elrond after him, and Galadriel and Celborn, then who I remembered as my friends each of the guys escorting a girl, and Kinden was being escorted, too, she had a forced look of pleasure on her face. I tried not to really but I giggled and that started Legolas off, and when the wedding march started we had to wait for the next time it played before we calmed down enough to walk right.  
  
Time seemed to fly by. Before I knew it we were at the vows.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. Do you take Caranlhugwen Whitebough as your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold until death do you part? If so, answer I do."  
  
"I do." said Legolas with a confident look at me.  
  
"Caranlhugwen Whitebough. Do you take Legolas Greenleaf as your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold until death do you part? If so, answer, I do"  
  
"I do." I said with not quite as much confidence as Legolas, but sure.  
  
"Then I now prnounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"  
  
There were a lot of cheers-especially from our friends-as we kissed. I threw the bouque I had been handed by a small servant girl. I aimed it at her and everyone saw and didn't catch it, but she did, and she came and gave me hug. As we walked out, heard shouts of 'Hail the new Prince and Princess of Mirkwood Forest!'.  
  
At the reception later that night, I was reunited with my friends. Right after desert, Legolas stood and everything fell quiet.  
  
"I would like to make a toast, to amin new Wife.*cheer* To the mela en' coiamen, arato awin.  
  
my love of my lifemy champion  
  
Oio naa elealla alasse', lla naa vanima, vanimle sila tiri. May lle maa quel, forever!"  
  
Ever is they sight a joy, you are beautiful, your beauty shines bright. May you look good, forever!  
  
After he sat down, I wished him the same, and then music started, and we whispered through a couple of songs.  
  
"Lle merna salk?" he asked me.  
  
do you want to dance?  
  
"Uma!" I answered and let him lead me out onto the floor.  
  
As we danced I felt like we were the only ones in the world, two weightless feathers floating in harmony. The next song I danced with Thranduil.  
  
"Nimroth, amin hiraetha. I had to have your real name said for it to be legal. Is that ok?"  
  
I'm sorry  
  
"Just make sure everyone knows not to speak it and I will forgive and forget. It holds too much power for people."  
  
"I will do that. I'm happy my son picked you out of all the others. You were always good friends ever since you were kids. I'm proud to have you as my daughter!"  
  
"Diola lle heru en amin. I would like to know who my attacker was. And what my parents are doing how they Thank you my lord  
  
are reacting to me being gone."  
  
"You will not be told your attacker's name, they were too dear to you and it would hurt you too much. But your parents don't know you are gone. There is replica of you there that is just like you. You can visit because whenever you enter that world, it will diappear."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come, let us join the Fellowship with the wine and ale!"  
  
We hurried off to them and sat reminissing about the Ring.  
  
ch. 12  
  
When Legolas and I headed up to bed, we were met by a couple servants.  
  
"Ro casle beika fion a sereg," I told one of the servants and they hurried off to get a wet cloth after Legolas  
  
he has had too much wine and ale  
  
collapsted into my arms.  
  
I took him into our room and helped him change his clothes for bed, and changed myself as well. The servant brought the cool cloth and I placed it on his forehead and laid next to him.  
  
"Aiya Legolas. Amin mela lle. I will always. I will never leave your side. But if you die before me I will oh I love you  
  
keep going. I am your Wife.  
  
I want you to promse me that if I die before you, you will go on. Promise?"  
  
He became sober as he answered, "I promise." and fell asleep. I sighed a contentedly and blew out the candle. Before I fell asleep, I vowed to myself that I would go back every year on this dat to visit my parents and I have kept that since.  
  
Later that night I was poked in the ribs and I turned to face Legolas,  
  
"Mani naa ta?" I asked him.  
  
What is it?  
  
"I forgot to ask you something tonight," he paused, I nodded for him to go on, "Lle lava?"  
  
do you yield?  
  
A smile danced across my face as I replied, "Amin Lava."  
  
*~End~* 


End file.
